Never the Same Again
by Hitori03
Summary: Johan has just moved into the area with his mother, father, grandparents and his foster sister. Coping with teenage stress and starting a new school is just the start of his problems...until he meets a certain brunette. But can he save Johan from himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX T.T' so unfair.  
Also Judai and the rest of the gang might not appear in the first two or three chapters, the beginning is mostly about Johan heh heh? DON'T HURT ME!**

This story is based on my own feelings and experiences (but I threw in Johan and Judai ) so please be kind.

Never the Same Again

Chapter 1

Johan stood and stared at the large stone building. The Iron Gate to the small back garden was rusted and looked as though it would creak and collapse if anyone touched it. He walked down a small slope leading from the road, past the back garden and to the front of the house which overlooked a neglected orchard.  
Sighing Johan pushed the front door open, why did they have to move in the first place? Everything was fine where they were before.  
Johan closed the door silently behind him and forced a smile as his mother walked past him with a cardboard box in her arms; her emerald gaze shone as she walked past the open window and her dark hair was tied in a loose ponytail.

"Johan? Could you go back outside and help your dad with the rest of the boxes? There's so much stuff here I don't know what's what." She smiled at him lovingly before making her way through the living room door and into the kitchen.  
Johan's smile faded slightly as he turned around and headed back through the front door and past the small cottage. He slowly walked up past a small paddock and headed up to a flat dirt area where the cars were parked.

"Argh! You little-!"  
Johan looked up as he neared his mother's and father's cars and the small red van that their dogs were in, "What's up dad?" Johan jogged up to his father who was unloading one of the cars.  
Johan's father straightened himself up and looked down at his son. He had the same hair as Johan but his eyes were a deep hazel. "I knocked the figgin' boxes over."  
He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Could you let the dogs out in the field? I have to get the rest of the stuff inside and they keep barking every time they hear a noise." He reached deep into his pocket and threw a bunch of keys into Johan's open hands.

"Come on guys. Time for a run. Zac! Dexter! Deeds!" Johan unlocked the van and poked his head through the back doors. "Hey guys!" he clambered inside and closed the doors behind him.

At the sight of Johan the three dogs wagged their tails and jumped all over him; licking his face and yapping with excitement. Johan laughed as he tried to push the two Bulldogs and Alsatian off of him so that he could breathe.

"Come on then." Johan clipped a lead onto each of the dog's collars and lead them from the small van and into one of the nearby fields. Immediately after Johan unclipped the leads the dogs ran full pelt to the bottom of the field and ran straight back up to him. Johan grinned and ran back to the bottom of the field with them, laughing when Dexter suddenly forgot how to stop and ran full speed into a bush.

"Dex! Come on boy!" Johan slowed to a jog and helped the slightly overweight dog from the think bush.

After running around like a mad man for over half an hour Johan led the dogs back to the van and locked them safely inside before heading back into his new home.  
He didn't really know why but being with the three dogs made him feel better.  
They were his 'other' family and whenever he was upset or angry he would go and sit with them.  
He slowly made his way up the unfamiliar staircase and to the room that he would soon call his own.  
'It's…big…' Johan thought as he stood in the middle of the empty room, he stared at the plain walls and turned to the window, '…nice view though.'  
From his new room Johan could see the orchard, paddock, pond and fields that surrounded the house. Sighing once again Johan decided he would continue looking around the house.  
There were five other bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs which surprised Johan a little bit. Why did they need so many rooms? The house was big enough as it was.

"Johan!"

Johan turned his head to the stairs before jogging down them and running through the living room and into the kitchen.

"What's up?" he asked while trying to dodge a large table that was being carried in by four muscular delivery men.  
Johan's mother looked up from a small cage, "There you are. Would you do me a favour?"  
Johan simply nodded as his mother handed the cage over to him, "Take Scooby upstairs. Get him settled okay?"  
Johan watched as his mother disappeared through the backdoor before heading back upstairs and into one of the rooms that he had discovered earlier.

Kneeling down on the floor Johan opened the small cage allowing a terrified looking ball of white fluff out.  
"Come on you." Johan lifted the soft white cat into his arms and cradled it like one would do to a child; the cat relaxed a little and began to purr.

"Hey…Johan? You in here?"

Johan turned his head around to see his foster sister sticking her head around the now slightly open door.  
"Oh! You are here." She smiled warmly as she entered the room; closing the door behind her, and crouched down beside him.  
"Is everything okay Kade?" (Kay-de) Johan placed Scooby on the floor and they both watched as he crawled to the corner of the room.  
"Yeah, your mum sent me up to ask if you fancied some chips for tea." Kade's strong Yorkshire accent made Johan smile.  
"Chips? Yeah why not." He grinned as he lifted himself from the floor. "Are we going to pick them up?"  
Kade nodded as she returned the cat to his small cage. "Your granddad's drivin'. Said he needs us to remember the way back."  
Johan took the cage into his arms as they both made their way back to the kitchen.

"Mum? I'm leaving Scooby in the kitchen okay?"  
"Okay! I'm in the bathroom! Your granddad's in the car waiting alright?"  
"Right! See you in a bit!"

JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJJXJ-JXJ

"Well…that was fun." Johan's grandfather laughed heartily, "Better find the right road this time before the food goes cold eh?"  
"That's it! The turn with the cabbages!"  
Johan turned to the back of the car, "Kade. They're not cabbages."  
Kade shrugged, "Oh well. Got us on the right road didn't I?" she laughed.

"We're back!"  
Johan, Kade and Johan's grandfather made their way from the front door and into the kitchen.  
"You took your time!" Johan's father entered the room laughing, "I'll dish out."  
After deciding that the kitchen was too cluttered to eat in, Johan's mother sent everyone outside to sit in the paddock.

"Get your nan and granddad. Their chips are going cold." Johan grabbed a handful of chips before nodding and running towards the small cottage that was joined onto the end of the house.  
"Nan! Granddad! Your chips are out here!"  
The sound of muffled yelling came from inside the cottage before a dark haired woman appeared with a look on her face that Johan compared to a thunder cloud.  
"Err…you alright nan?"  
"Bloody hell Errol! Hurry up! Everyone's waitin'!"  
Johan stifled a laugh as his granddad made his way through the front door in a vest top, shorts and sandals.  
"What are you wearing?!" Johan grinned.  
"He thought it'd be hot didn't he?" Johan's grandmother answered for him.  
"Come on Gail! Chips!" The portly man jogged to the paddock with his wife shaking her head as she followed at a slower pace.

JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJJXJ-JXJ

Johan lay awake in his cold new room. 'Everything's so different…'  
He rolled onto his side and buried his face into his blanket. '…and I have school tomorrow…we only just got here!'  
Unable to sleep Johan lay awake for what seemed like an eternity.  
_I can't drop you off at school so you'll have to catch the bus alright?  
_Johan shook his mother's voice from his head and turned onto his back so he could stare at the white ceiling.  
Johan sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, 'Me and Kade didn't even want to move…we never even got to see the house!'  
Johan took a deep breath bit his bottom lip slightly.  
'It's all gonna be fine. Fresh start. New life. Everything's gonna be okay.' Johan reassured himself, 'Besides, how bad can a new school be? And Kade's there too.'

Satisfied with the thought that the following day would turn out alright Johan drifted into a silent slumber.

JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJJXJ-JXJ

"Errrr…woah…" Kade looked the large building up and down, straight before them a large cluster cherry blossoms stood proud and numerous school children stood beneath them; allowing the falling petals to land on them.  
Johan was lost for words, their new school seemed huge but maybe it was just because it was their first day and they had no idea where to go next.

"So…where's the office?" Kade turned to Johan who merely shrugged in response.  
"One sec, I'll ask someone." Johan scanned the area around the main gates and trees for a friendly face, he spotted a boy around his height with spiky black hair and proceeded to walk towards him.  
"Erm…excuse me? Do you know where the office is?"  
The dark haired boy looked Johan up and down with a confused look on his face before turning to his group of friends and laughing.

Johan groaned and moved back to his sister. "I don't know where the office is." He stated.  
Kade giggled, "Come on. We'll just have to look around and see what we find eh?"  
Johan nodded and smiled at her; the two of them were pretty much opposites, Kade was lively, outgoing, optimistic and was always very popular whereas Johan tended to be a little more pessimistic, strongly disliked going out without a good reason and only had a couple of friends.

It took the two around five minutes to find the main office. When they arrived they explained that they were new and they didn't have a timetable and they didn't know where to go. The woman behind the desk didn't even smile, she simply asked what year they were in. Handed them a timetable and told them what class they were in.

"What was with her? She obviously doesn't like her job!" Kade joked while looking at her timetable. "Oh well, I'll see you later then? I have to go to…N2. Wherever that is." Johan smiled and waved his goodbye to Kade as he set off in search of room CR2.

10 minutes later

Johan looked up to the bright yellow door with a little board nailed beneath the window. 'CR2'  
"Finally…" Johan tapped the door lightly and waited for a reply. When there wasn't one Johan knocked a little louder. Still nothing.  
"SIT IN THE CENTRE!"  
Johan jumped back in surprise as the entire room filled with noise. "…um…"

Johan knocked on the door again, this time a tall white haired man opened the door and looked down at Johan.  
"Yes?"  
Johan held back a giggle, the man looked like a living werewolf. He had thick black eyebrows and hairy ears.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm Johan Anderson. I'm new here."  
"Oh! Well come in. Just stand at the front of the class for a moment."  
Johan did as he was told and followed the man inside and stood by his desk at the front of the class.  
"Year ten Slifers! SIT IN THE CENTRE!"

A hush came over the classroom as they noticed Johan standing at the front of the class. "Um…hi." Johan smiled sheepishly as the teacher stood beside him.  
"Class we have a new student joining us today. Feel free to ask him any questions." The teacher turned to Johan, "My name is Mr Sharples, just introduce yourself to the class while I find you a seat."  
Johan stared at the class who blankly stared back. "Hi, my name's Johan Anderson. Um…it's nice to meet you."  
"Is that your natural hair colour?" a blonde haired girl called out.  
Johan nodded, "Yeah-"  
"Where're you living now?" another asked.  
"Err…" Johan blinked as the class began throwing random questions at him.  
"What's your favourite type of music?"  
"Favourite film?"  
"Do you like skateboarding?"  
"Are you wearing make-up?"  
"That's enough for now. Johan you can sit over there okay?" Mr Sharples pointed to as desk at the back.

Laughing nervously and rubbing his head Johan made his way to his new seat.

**First chapter done and dusted **

**It'll get better from now on I just had to do that bit when he was at home heh heh. Please review I'd like to know what you think and if you'd like another chapter okay? Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX T.T' so unfair.  
Heh…sorry it took me a while to update  
**This story is based on my own feelings and experiences (but I threw in Johan and Judai ) so please be kind.

**Never the Same Again**

Chapter 2

The first day went surprisingly fast for Johan. Well, fast in the sense that he spent the first half of every lesson trying to find the right classroom. Before he knew it he was standing in an extremely long line waiting to buy his dinner. As he stood in silence he watched as the students around him stood in groups or pairs. Everyone was with someone. Everybody had a somebody. Be it a friend or a boyfriend or girlfriend.  
Johan sighed as he finally reached a large stack of red trays; he reached out to take one when two boys from his class shoved in front of him,  
"Erm…I was there…" Johan mumbled pathetically.  
The two boys turned to Johan and laughed as they turned away.  
'Ugh…forget this…' Johan squeezed himself out of the queue and made his way towards the double doors at the far end of the canteen, '…the food probably sucks anyway…' he reassured his stomach more then his mind.

Once outside Johan breathed in deep, the school did have its plus sides. Not only were there a lot of trees and grassy areas by the gates but there was also a huge field around the back.  
Heaving a sigh Johan started towards the large cherry blossoms at the front of the large building.  
"Yo! New kid! Heads up!"  
"Huh?" Johan turned his face slightly to the side to see who was calling to him.

BAM!

Johan cupped his hands around his mouth. 'Ow…ow…ow…damn that hurt!'  
Johan gently pulled his hands away from his burning lips to find a small puddle of blood dripping down his hands.  
"Bummer mate."  
Johan slowly looked up to see the boy who had called to him earlier holding the hard leather ball which had hit him in the face only seconds ago.  
"You should get an ice pack from the office or something." The boy turned and ran back towards his group of friends who were all laughing at Johan over-dramatically.

"Excuse me…can I have an ice pack?"  
A short brunette woman looked up to Johan who was cradling his bottom lip. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw blood dripping from his hands.  
"One second." She hurried away from her desk and returned seconds later with a small plastic bag and a handful of tissues.  
She wiped the blood from Johan's face and hands as he gently pressed the ice pack to his slightly swollen lip.

"How did this happen?" the woman inquired.  
Johan shrugged, "Got hit with a football. It was an accident though."  
Sighing the woman returned to her desk, "Those things should be banned from the school. Kids are always getting hit in the face with those things."  
Johan looked around the office; slightly nervous. Was he allowed to leave? Or should he wait there?

After a couple of minutes the woman glanced up, "Are you alright?"  
Johan nodded quickly before hurrying away. 'Well done Johan you are such a moron!' he mentally kicked himself for being so dumb. 'Hopefully today will be over soon.'

"Hey Johan! Woah what happened to you?"

Johan giggled slightly at the look on Kade's face when she saw the gash on his bottom lip. He soon regretted laughing at her expression when his lip began to burn once again and a warm liquid trickled down his chin.

"Eep! Here!" Kade rummaged through her pocket and produced a small packet of tissues, which she handed to Johan.  
"Thanks Kade." Johan pressed the soft tissue against his lip, "So how's your day been so far? Anything interesting happen?"  
Kade shrugged, "Not really. Oh! Our form tutor's so funny! Everyone calls her Fanny Fabs." Kade burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter at the mere mention of the woman's name.  
"So…what's so funny about her?" Johan shook his head slightly as Kade fell to the tiled floor laughing.  
"Oh, right. Well," she pulled herself up from the floor as she spoke, "She gets ticked off at everything and everyone calls her Fanny Fabs…" she stifled a giggle before continuing. "…because her first name's Fanny and she teaches fabrics."

Johan stared at Kade with a blank and utterly confused look on his face, "But…how's that funny? I don't get it…"  
Kade sighed, "Never mind then, anyway I'm gonna get some lunch. You comin'?"  
Johan shook his head, "Nah, already ate." He smiled as best he could; without his lip stinging, as Kade waved goodbye to him and made her way down the cold hall.

Johan wasn't quite sure where he should go, he had no friends that he could sit with and talk to about the days events. So for the rest of the lunch period Johan wandered aimlessly around the school; thinking to himself, 'why did we have to move? We were perfectly fine where we were before.'  
Johan stood outside his form room; glancing at his watch every now and then. The bell would go any minute and he didn't want to get caught in the middle of the 'after dinner rush', so he waited for his teacher to come and allow him in.

"You're here early Johan. The bell hasn't even gone yet." Mr Sharples looked down at Johan and paused. "Is everything alright? What happened to your lip?"  
Johan looked up to Mr Sharples as he unlocked the classroom door and moved aside to allow him in.  
"Football." Johan giggled slightly as he made his way to his seat at the back of the classroom.  
"Ah. Say no more." Mr Sharples sat behind his desk and rested his chin on the back of his hands. "How are you finding your first day? Besides the football match?"  
Johan pulled his black rucksack from his shoulder and dropped it lazily on the floor.  
"I suppose so, heh."  
Johan ruffled his hair slightly as the classroom quickly filled with chattering teenagers. He heaved a heavy sigh and watched his classmates sit in groups and pairs. One boy caught his eye in particular; he had messy brown hair and a glowing hazel gaze. He was laughing uncontrollably as a shorter bluenette told him some kind of joke and they both sat at the desk in front of him.  
Johan tilted his head slightly as he watched the boy intently, 'He's…cute…' he paused mid-thought and shook his head violently, 'No! I don't even know the guy come on Johan pull it together!'

Johan pulled himself from his daydreams, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of crumpled paper. He allowed his turquoise gaze to scan the page until he found what he was looking for, 'Great…' he thought to himself, '…History next…'  
Johan shoved the paper back into his pocket as they bell rang but to his surprise none of the students moved.  
"Alright everyone form an orderly line and make your way to the hall!" Mr Sharples herded the students into alphabetical order. He looked down at the register and read out the names, "Alice, Brad…Judai you know you're supposed to be up here!"  
The brunette sighed heavily before waving goodbye to his blue haired friend.  
"…Johan," Mr Sharples turned to him with a smile, "…You're next to Judai alright?"  
Johan looked over to Judai. A small blush crept over his slightly tanned cheeks. "Err, al-alright."  
Johan made his way to the front of the line and smiled as the brunette waved at him with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
"Hi! My name's Judai, you're Johan right?"  
Johan nodded as Judai held out his hand, Johan shook it and smiled back at him.  
"Nice to meet you Judai."  
Before either of them could speak again the line began moving out of the class and into the hall.

JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJJXJ-JXJ

"…And that is why you should persevere through out your life."  
Judai turned to Johan and whispered, "Another one of the headmaster's boring speeches."  
Johan giggled silently and nodded.  
Judai yawned loudly; earning him several glares from the surrounding teachers, he stopped mid-yawn and cast his gaze to the ground.  
The headmaster continued with his speech as Judai fumbled around in his pocket.  
"What are you doing?" Johan whispered as the brunette pulled a small bottle from his pocket.  
He turned to Johan and winked before removing the lid, leaning forward and dripping some of the liquid on a dark haired boy's jacket.

After that everything was a blur.  
A foul smell quickly spread around the hall and students began coughing dramatically and covering their faces with their hands and sleeves.  
"Everyone remain calm!" The headmaster's voice echoed throughout the large hall, "Leave the hall quietly and in an orderly fashion!"  
Judai burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter as he pulled Johan up from his seat and gently pushed him towards the large double doors and into the hall.

Johan blinked rapidly; confused, "What did you do?"  
Judai wiped a tear from his eye, "It's something I came up with in Chemistry. Sulphur and a few other things."  
He smiled and placed his hand on Johan's shoulder, "Ah Manjyome had it comin' anyways…"

JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJ-JXJJXJ-JXJ

**I know it's shorter than the first chapter but I wanted to update while I could. Heh heh, don't worry it'll get better I promise!  
Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Tell me what you like, what you don't like you know…that whole chestnut.**


End file.
